Mystery of the Easter Eggs
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Kudou Shinichi is joining in on an Easter Egg hunt with the Detective Boys and Ran in his current form, Edogawa Conan. Of course its fun for any normal seven year old child but for Shinichi its way too easy.


**A/N: **Happy Easter to those who celebrate it! ^^ This is a one-shot and will remain so but enjoy it. My first try at using Japanese names so don't sue me if the honorifics are totally wrong...I've watched a bit of the japanse version so it shouldn't be too off.

* * *

**Mystery of the Easter Egg**

* * *

Everyone was excited. Today was Easter. The day most little ones would be hunting for easter eggs around their homes, eating all the chocolate they could before they get sick. Nearly every house in the Beika area was decorated for the holiday.

One boy who wasn't as excited was Edogawa Conan. He supposed he might have been if he were actually the age he looked. But being trapped in the body of a kid with a still seventeen year old mind didn't make him so excited about easter eggs and Peter Cotton Tail.

Ran, however, was a different story. She seemed quite excited at the idea and he had a feeling that now there was a kid in the house she'd have the excuse to hide some easter eggs. He smirked slightly as he laid down lazily on the couch, a comic open and resting over his face. He'd already found a small egg hidden underneath his pillow. He wondered where the others were but knowing who he was he'd find them all within the hour if he actually wanted to.

He was close to falling asleep now, that is until he heard the door opening followed by three excited voices.

"Yay! Easter egg hunt!" Ayumi.

"More chocolate!" Genta, of course.

"I bet I'll find them before Conan does!" Mitsuhiko.

....Fat chance of that. If he was a famous detective, he'd surely find all those eggs for three little kids did right?

"Come on, Conan-kun, time to wake up!" He could feel the comic being lifted off his head and then silence. It was Ran who had spoken, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He slowly opened his blue eyes and met her slightly widened ones.

_Shinichi..._

"Come on, Conan-kun!" Ayumi said quickly making her way over to the couch where he was resting. Or had been. "Ran-chan said she hid some eggs and treats around the house, let's go find them!"

Conan yawned softly as he sat up. Ran was still quiet, watching as he reached for his glasses and put them back on. "I'm tired, can't you guys find them on your own?"

"Aww, come on Conan-kun!" Ayumi said pouting at him. "We might but with you on our side we'll find them all for sure!"

_They think so highly of me,_ thought Shinichi sarcastically. _Or at least, Ayumi does....to find easter eggs._

He sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll help you find them."

"Yay!" The three kids cheered, and Conan stood up from the couch.

_Come to think of it, Easter wasn't one of Shinichi's favorite holidays, either,_ Ran thought. _He enjoyed the chocolate and stuff but wasn't really one for egg hunting.... he liked it more when he was little, but Conan-kun doesn't seem to want to do it at all, and he's seven._ She thought it was odd because the other kids were so eager to want to find them all.

Oh well. She guessed it was because Conan was more adult like than the rest of the kids.

If she only knew.

"Found one!" Ayumi giggled. She'd found a small egg hidden in between two books on the shelf in Ran's room. Mitsuhiko found another underneath Ran's bed, and George found two hidden somewhere in Ran's desk drawer. Conan had found one stuck in between the sheets of her bed. Ran had said there were fifteen eggs to find in total, and once they were done she had a few more treats for all of them.

Even if he wasn't too excited to be going on an easter egg hunt, he was still looking forward to eating that chocolate.

Just for one day he'd like it if there were no murders, robberies, or mysteries of any kind to solve. He knew he was supposed to act like a kid and enjoy the holiday but it was hard when Kudou Shinichi never really got excited about it after a certain age.

It took them about another half hour or so to find all fifteen of them. Ran smiled and counted them all just to be sure before she nodded her head in approval.

"Great, you found them all!"

"Actually, it was Genta-kun and Conan-kun who found most of them," Mitsuhiko pointed out. Conan stifled a yawn of boredom. It was easy considering there weren't too many good hiding places in an apartment. Now if they had hidden them in his house...

"Well, I'm afraid the other treats I have for you aren't here at the moment," Ran said noticing immediately three of their faces falling. "They're at someone else's house waiting to be found."

Conan blinked. Did she...?

"I had Agasa-hagase help me into Shinichi's house so I could hide them all there," she winked at them. "You might find it harder to find them all there."

"Alright, lets go find the rest of that chocolate!" exclaimed Genta. Ran giggled.

"Why don't you place all the eggs you found so far in a basket?" she suggested, reaching over to grab a nicely decorated easter basket from the coffee table. They nodded and placed all the eggs they found in the basket. "There now. Why don't we take the basket with us?"

"You're coming too?" Ayumi asked. She nodded.

"Of course," she smiled. "I've never hid easter eggs before, I've always been the one to find them. I want to watch you guys find them today."

Conan smiled. He could tell she was excited.

The egg hunt had only just begun.

They'd searched for over an hour in the Kudou mansion for any sign of eggs. Ran said they were slightly bigger than the ones they had found in her apartment, and it would definitely take them longer than they had to find them in Ran's apartment.

So far, after nearly an hour searching in the Kudo mansion, they's found three eggs. Ran said there was twenty to find here, and after they had found them all there would be a big surprise for all of them.

_More chocolate_, Conan guessed.

Ayumi had asked Ai to join in on the fun, but she politely declined, saying Easter wasn't one of her favorite holidays. She looked amused at the fact that Conan was going to be helping them though.

Kudou Shinichi going on a treasure hunt. Well, Easter egg hunt, but to kids chocolate was a form of treasure.

It was close to lunch time, and the Detective Boys had only found fifteen! They'd searched around most of the house already and were getting tired, so Ran decided to order some food, considering that the food in this place was expired, rotten, or sour.

After a few minutes of eating some delicous non-chocolate food the Detective Boys had started searching again. Conan only did it now because he was curious about where Ran had hidden them in his house.

After a while, there was only one egg left to find. They had looked around the whole house with no success. Where could it be?

Conan had a sneaking suspicion and went to put the eggs he'd found in the basket. If it wasn't anywhere around the house there was only one place it could be.

He smirked as he walked into the living room, watching as Ran sat on the couch reading.

"You have it, don't you?"

He spoke up, startling her. She looked up and over at him. "O-Oh, Conan-kun, you startled me. What did you say?"

"You have it, right? The last Easter egg."

Ran blinked and smiled. "What makes you think I have it?"

"We searched all over the house, every nook and cranny of it," he said, stifling a yawn. "The others are still searching but I thought it was pointless since you still have it on you."

Ran smiled. He really was smart. Just like Shinichi.

"Well, you guessed correctly, Conan-kun," she said, reaching into her pocket and taking out the final egg, placing it in his hands. "Congratulations, you found them all."

Conan smiled up at her and placed the egg in the basket, ending the hunt.

It was the end of the day and Conan was already asleep in his bed. He had eaten quite a bit of chocolate, Ran was surprised that he liked it so much even though he hadn't been too excited about finding it.

Just like Shinichi.

_I can't wait to call Shinichi and tell him about this_, Ran smiled tiredly from her place in her bed. That was her last thought before falling asleep.

But Shinichi already knew. He was sleeping in the room right beside hers, tired after an egg hunt.

**-FIN-**

Happy Easter!


End file.
